Fastening end terminal fittings to tubular metal parts with a larger outside dimension than the tubular part itself, such as conduits with terminal end connection parts, require a segmented magnetic field concentrator designed to have at least two pieces and include an opening dimensioned for receiving the part to be shaped there between. Such magnetic field concentrators clamp and hold the component either through a clamp joined with a side joint or hinge or a collapsible encloser for clamping the shaping parts, or through radial pressure from outside on the clamp backs, forcefully holding them together.
The foregoing places high mechanical demands on the components of the magnetic field concentrator. In addition, considerable difficulties are encountered in obtaining a flawless current passage between the compressed parts of the magnetic field concentrator.